


Par Vollen

by catisacat



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Gen, Saarebas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-20
Updated: 2015-05-20
Packaged: 2018-03-31 11:08:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3975808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catisacat/pseuds/catisacat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bull tries to prod Saar into being nostalgic about his time living in Par Vollen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Par Vollen

The bench creaked under the collective weight of the two adult male Qunari.

Cabot cringed. He wasn’t about to try to tell the drunken giants to leave, he started contemplating which advisor would be least angry about having to replace it again. Maybe Cullen.

Saar and Bull weren’t even remotely aware of the dwarf’s fretting.

“Par Vollen. Only went there a few times,” Bull started, setting down his half-drunk drink, “Never seen such a large concentration of Qunari. Kind of intimidating. You lived there right?”

“Yes, until I was eighteen,” Saar grunted out, clearly not excited about the topic.

It didn’t deter Bull in the least who smiled and continued, “What was it like? Were you still charming the ass off everyone back then?”

Saar leaned back, provoking another loud protest from the bench. If Bull wanted to try and force him to be nostalgic about living under the Qun, who was he to protest?

“I was popular, yes. It’s never been hard for me to have friends, I’ve always been described as agreeable. I don’t like confrontation,” he said, pointedly.

Bull say there in silence, smiling and clearly expecting Saar to go on.

Whatever, he’d keep going, “Oh, I’d say I was popular up until I was about sixteen.”

Entranced by the fact he’d managed to get Saar talking, Bull rested his pointy chin on his hand, “How come?”

“Oh, you know, lost my temper at a bully that wouldn’t stop trying to fight me and accidentally electrocuted him. He was fine but the whole ‘dragged off, cut off my horns and imprisoned for being a mage’ thing really put a wrinkle in my social life.”

Bull tried to object but Saar continued while gesturing aggressively, “Of course they didn’t have the common sense to sew my mouth shut before I befriended my Arvaarad. We managed to sneak off in the middle of the night. Made some new friends that night.”

Bull grunted into his drink, “I meant before all that happened.”

“I had tried so hard to hide it, I wonder if they killed my Tama for harboring a mage,” Saar muttered as he took another deep drink.

He followed suit, “I get it, I get it. You’re no fun to play the reminiscing game with.”

“I’m fun if you ask the right questions,” he gestured for Cabot to come over and fill his drink again, “Want to hear about my time with the Dalish clan where I met the Hero of Fereldan when she was just a child?”

His smiled returned, “Fine, fine, you’ve twisted my arm”

Cabot repressed a groan as the bench let out one as well. He poured another drink for the Inquisitor as he started telling the story. They weren’t going to leave anytime soon.

Cabot had asked Cullen last time, he remembered, he’d have to go to Josephine. Maybe she’d be able to procure a sturdier bench for the two.


End file.
